Inesperado
by Dani ant
Summary: krysthellq encontro a su novio con otra se quiso suicidar por ser un desastre porque nadie la quiere ni nada, que pasa cuando eso no ocurre y aparece en la cama de alguien que no conoce con personas algo raras y un suceso que la dejo marcada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia está recién comenza y espero que la lean y que les guste creo que esta mucho mejor que la otra que subí así que lean**_

Inesperado

Prologo

Salí del trabajo dispuesta a ir al departamento de mi novio para sorprenderlo. La sorprendida fui yo al llegar y encontrar ropa de mujer tirada por toda la sala del departamento, entre a su cuarto con el corazón en la mano latiéndome a mil por hora, diciendo en mi mente que es mentira lo que veía que mi novio no me estaba engañando de la peor forma al entrar en su habitación lo encuentro teniendo sexo con una chica, lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no podía seguir viendo esto, soy masoquista pero tenía que confirmar que no era él, que él no podía engañarme, fui una tonta, tonta, tonta me repetía mientras se raba la puerta del degenerado que me engaño nunca más creería en un hombre nunca más.

Krysthell camino sin rumbo por toda la ciudad de Guayaquil hasta llegar al puente velero miro desde el puente, se quedo hay parada intentando convencerse de que no le pasaba a ella que, su novio era fiel una realidad que no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Algo en ella quería matarse pero la razón la hiso quedarse estática en el borde del puente, el viento la en pujo y cayo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>por fis comenten sip le agradesco a mis amigos por apoyarme gracias chicos<strong>_


	2. capitulo 1

**_este es mi primer capi espero que os guste a todos los que pasen por aqui _**

Capitulo 1

Me encontraba en el puente velero por eso de las 2.00am se preguntaran que hago a esta hora bueno, _yo estaba saliendo de casa de mis novias llegue al puente por una misión que me salió de chiripa, _y por eso estoy viendo una escena que es un poco perturbadora, un demonio que quiere detener a aquella chica sin éxito alguno ya que los demonios no pueden salvar vidas solo destruirlas o que pena "_ se dan cuenta de que soy un poco sarcástico, y que mas me da no soy yo jajaja" _

-Alberto, no piensas salvarla me grita el demonio

-no me da la gana, solo espero que se tire rápido y me largare a casa

-menudo maldito, sálvala para que eres Ángel o que

-ese es mi nombre no lo malgastes, quieres

Mientras el Ángel y el demonio discutían, la chica que estaba lanzándose del puente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-oye lo llamo el Ángel, ya se tiro

-que, pero como, cuando, maldito Alberto

Mierda

-Ya se tiro y ni como ayudarla dijo el Ángel con una sonrisa de medio lado

Antes de tocar el agua a la chica la envolvió una esfera roja, floto en el aire, el Ángel y el demonio quedar estupefactos al ver este acontecimiento

-q que demonio logro articular el Ángel cuya boca casi llegaba al piso

-pe- pero si solo es una humana se quejo el demonio, que aun no creía la cosa

-QUE ES UNA BROMA DIJERON AL UNISONO.

La esfera quedó sobre la calle, desapareció poco a poco, y la chica quedo tendida en la calle, el Ángel y el demonio se acercaron con un poco de recelo al no saber que diablos pasaba. Al llegar el Ángel la examino con la mirada y dijo tiene un muy buen cuerpo es un poco morena su carita dormida es todo un dulce

El demonio ya arto de sus idioteces le pego en el estomago dejando sin aire al pobre Ángel

Ya me canse de ti esa chica no tiene nada en especial el culpable es un fantasma

Un fantasma, estas loco, un fantasma no puede hacer eso

Te digo que fue un fantasma su presencia esta impregnada en la chica que no te das cuenta, ah claro que me olvidaba que tu solo te fijas en el cuerpo y no en lo suceso grandísimo idiota

Un superior del demonio se apareció en las sombras y le dijo algo inaudible que no pudo escuchar el Ángel

-me retiro Alberto es toda tuya

-Gracias ironizo el Ángel

- te la encargo dijo el demonio desvaneciéndose en las sombras.

-para que tienen alas si no las utilizan pensó el Ángel

Al Ángel no le quedo otra que llevarse a la chica, no se donde vive asique me la llevo a casa dicho esto en su mente se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>este angel es un maldito pero asi son las personas asiq no se confien de las apariensias<em>**


	3. capitulo 2

**_Ya esta el tan esperado capitulo 2 jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja es broma pero ya lo subí para mis amigos que me estaban molestando que lo subiera en el face _**

Capitulo 2

Esta viendo a una diosa en mi cama, oh dios yo quería cambiar y me pones estas pruebas, claro que la tentación es grande PERO no puedo así que me acuesto tratando de no pensar que hay una chica en mi cama y no puedo hacerla sentir mujer

¡Hay que mala suerte!

A quien le importa quería hacerla mía pero mi suerte es tan mala que esta prohibido.

Alberto acerco a la chica muy cerca de el supuestamente para calentarse (menudo pervertido nos a salido este). Alberto despertó de un increíble sueño que tenia con la chica que esta a su lado, ella aun no despertaba pero el iba a encargarse de eso, la acerco mas hacia el hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron juntos la abrazo cuando la chica comenzó a despertarse el se hiso el dormido…

La joven despertaba sin saber a donde se encontraba las imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaron todas de golpe se asusto al recordar que se había lanzado al agua y el reto no lo recordaba, al abrir bien los ojos no podía creer que estaba e una habitación y sintió la mano de alguien rosarle sus piernas y mas abajo, se giro bruscamente al pervertido y vio a un Ángel, nada de ángeles donde estoy no es el cielo es el infierno con un violador que no me dejara en paz se obligo a pensar.

-q quien e eres t tu tartamudeo

-el Ángel que te va a hacer muy feliz.

El muy degenerado enfatizo la palabra MUY que me hará:

, no, tengo que ser fuerte pensó ella

-Quien eres tú

-ya te dije un Ángel

-no enserio quien eres

Alberto se canso de su preguntadera, sin más la abrazo y la beso devoro su cuello de puros besos sonrió de medio lado al notar que ella no se resistía, le acaricio las piernas en ese instante ella se puso tensa.

No sabia que hacer el me estaba besando y lo peor es que me gustaba mi cuerpo quería mas de las caricias de el Ángel sentía mi cuerpo caliente cosa que no había sentido con ese infiel, alto yo no soy igual que el, no, no y no tengo que salir de aquí además soy VIRGEN no quiero tener sexo con un extraño quiero hacer el amor son dos cosas muy diferentes y con alguien que te ame no que sientas pasión, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía lo empuje, sin querer lo bote de la cama el tal Ángel maldijo por lo bajo y se levanto con una sonrisa clavada en la cara, que esta loco lo voto lo rechazo y se ríe me levante con intención de irme muy lejos de el.

Sin darme cuenta me agarro de la mano y me empujo contra la pared me acorralo pensé que me pegaría por haberlo botado de la cama, me desconcerté verlo reírse como de un chiste se tratase.

La cara de aquella chica mostraba miedo de que le pudiera hacer algo no pude contenerme y me eche a reír…..bueno pongámonos serio que quieres de desayunar le dije…la chica encarno las cejas hasta casi juntarlas y frunció el ceño, la cara la tenia roja de la ira no pensé que me gritarías pero lo hiso

Tu me estas viendo la cara degenerado, comenzó a señalar con sus dedos las cosas que supuestamente habían pasado, me secuestras, casi me violas y ahora dices que quieres de desayunar la chica por lo que pude ver parecía que había comido tigre y eso que ni siquiera había desayunado, la deje hacer su berrinche diciendo otras cosas que no quiero repetir, cuando por fin termino de desahogarse me dispuse a aclararle lo que me reclamo

En primera no te secuestre le dije en segunda estas muy buena que esperabas, agradece que te salve de caer del puente se buena chica y se mía por tu voluntad y no hagas que te obligue, la chica palideció, tranquila no te hare nada le dije solo bromeaba niña no te hare nada que no quieras, aparentemente no me creyó ya que cuando baje los brazos ella salió disparada a buscar la puerta de salida, rodé los ojos y la perseguí.

el demonio no lo puedo llamar Ángel por que de Ángel no tiene nada, me perseguía y lo peor que no encontraba la salida, seguía corriendo cuando por fin la halle, corrí mas fuerte para llegar a abrirla e irme pero no paso así la puerta se abrió de golpe y me estrelle…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este Ángel es un maldito pero asi son los hombre bueno algunos después descubrirán el por que es así <em>**

**_Gracias a Paola una de mis mejores amigas_**

**_A daniela94 porsiacaso ella me ayudo con este capi alguna que todos a ella que hasta yo ayudo _**

**_A Luisito o mejor conocido como satoshi eso creo _**

**_A la loca mas maniática que se dedica el personaje de khysthell es Cintia soledispa a esa maniática se parece el personaje en su forma física nada mas porq mental son MUY diferentes _**


End file.
